let's play a game !
by CHAN LEE
Summary: girls confess their feeling through songs michi sorato takari one shot


**A/ n: this is a fic from my twin sisters idea. Hope you in joy it **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own digimon

**let's play a game**

**pre acquired knowledge –**

Tk and Kari are the cutest couple in the whole school.

Mimi and Tai (officially a couple) had a fight two days ago and weren't talking to each other

Matt and Sora love each other but never confessed this in spite of the fact the whole school knew it but they never revealed it !

On with the story

They were at sora's place after the tiring school day. They were in silence; actually kar and teeks were busy staring each other.

The silence was broken by sora as she said

"let's play a game"

"no sor, not now I'm too tired." said meems

"let's play sor I'm in" said tai, actually he was ready to favor anything if mimi was against it

"ok I'm fine with it" both Mimi and matt answered

**Sora's pov**

When every one agreed to play the game in our spare time I asked teeks whether he was playing or not but he was too lost in Kari's eyes that none of them listened to me. The only way teeks woke up was when I slanged his head. He looked totally frightened and after knowing that we were going to play a game he said

"ok I …I'll play"

(end of sora's pov)

"so sor what's the game?" asked meems

"ok, we will take out 3 names (half of 6) and the rest three will decide the dare of game"

"sounds fun, let's try" tai said

Sora called her mom to do the honors of taking out the lucky names and the co incidence was that the three names were of the girls.

Sora asked excitedly "so what so we have to do?" to which matt answered"you all have to sing songs for us on the base of confession!"

"that's cool" sora commented

"I pick kar to sing for me" teeks shouted

As matt knew that tai will pick sora and we all were trying to get them together (meems and tai) without wasting time he shouted

"I pick sor" which made her blush heavenly!

"ok that leaves me with mimi" tai said that was the first time he said her name in the whole day!

The first chance was for mimi and before she began she said

"this is totally for you tai "

The fact was that she was trying her best to bring their relationship back to normal she than sang (a/n:I don't own it it's crazier)

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

She finished the song . tai came closer to her and whispered in her ear " I'm sorry! I love you !"

Meems started to cry and he said "hey, don't cry! Every thing is fine now"

They were staring each other as if they were playing staring game but it got over when tai pulled her closer by her chin and kissed

"finally!" sor and matt said

The next chance was kar's and she sang (a/n: I don't own it it's love story by taylor swift)

We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air

I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know…

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go…  
And I said…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Ohhh…

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes…  
Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…  
We were both young when I first saw you.

As soon as she finished teeks said "yes" and kissed her. On this tai got angry and hit him hard on head.

"next is sor' every one yelled"

When she came she said "hey matt! Listen it …carefully" after a giggle she said again "I need a guitar"

"ok.. I'll help which tune?" matt picked his guitar

"I said I need a guitar" every one was shocked except meems as nothing in this world shocks her! Recovering from shock he handed her the guitar

"stop staring and listen to me" and she sang (a/n I don't own it either –say ok Vanessa hudgens)

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

_[Chorus]_  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

_[Chorus]_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

_[Chorus]_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

After the song as soon as it was over sor opened her eyes but had to close it in a nano second as matt was already kissing her she blushed but loved it

Sweetly matt said "I'll do anything and ever thing for you "

Then every one said she sang pretty well and she loved it!

Matt said "it was great! Perfectly for you. You play good ! I'll love to hear it again"

On this meems said " no ways, I'm out of it ! anyways I'm too hungry some one want to join"

The whole group went to have their lunch together.

The best part was tai and mimi were together again sora confessed her love.

This game did had a lot of confession with the power of songs!!


End file.
